


The Tallest, Fastest, Longest Meet-Cute with The Most Loops

by AussieBookworm



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Bets, Dangerous selfies, Getting stuck on a roller coaster, I think I've been watching too many videos on YouTube about amusement parks, M/M, Meet-cutes are fun tropes even if they are mostly straight, Mentions of Meet-cutes, Multi, Pick-Up Lines, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Roller Coasters, Roman is fucking irresponsible with his phone and I almost had a heart attack even though I wrote it, Virgil is fucking terrified, but they work, i have no idea how i came up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieBookworm/pseuds/AussieBookworm
Summary: There's a 1 in 300,000,000 chance of dying on a roller coaster.Knowing that information doesn't make Virgil less terrified of riding this one.It doesn't make it less terrifying when the coaster stops midway.No, it makes it worse. Even if he's with four other strangers who aren't scared.One's taking a selfie, one's laughing, the other is expressionless.What seems like the worst day for Virgil, may actually turn out to be one of his best days.





	The Tallest, Fastest, Longest Meet-Cute with The Most Loops

Virgil had no idea how he got there. Well, he did but… he also didn’t, if that made sense. Talyn made a bet with him that he wouldn’t go on the tallest coaster in the park. It also happened to be the fastest coaster in the park. And the longest coaster. And the one with the most loops. And- well you get the idea. Talyn, of course, made the bet so they wouldn’t have to ride it, but made Virgil ride it all by himself. Joy. The line was long and massive, but Talyn kept him entertained during the wait. Finally, Virgil was at the top of the line, standing on a platform, with Talyn still on the ground. 

“How many people?” The teen employee asked cheerfully.  
“Just one,” Virgil stated.  
“Excellent, we’ll pair you up with three other single riders!” She stated. 

The teen lead him over to three other people around his age, waiting. When the next cart pulled up to the platform, four strangers got out, shaking. Virgil gulped. Damn his pride. He was gonna ride this stupid coaster, just so he could rub it in Talyn’s face. The teen beckoned the foursome over and told them to take their seats. The tallest one of them all took the front seat on the right. The second tallest took the seat behind the first. The third one, around Virgil’s height, took the back left seat. Virgil gulped once more, opting to sit in the front left seat, next to the tall man. The teen double checked that the harness was locked into place. She recommended that the two behind Virgil to take off their glasses. They did so without hesitation. After a few more checks, the teen gave a thumbs up to the operator, and before Virgil could say anything, their cart took off, racing down the steel track above them.

 

Roman cried out in joy at every hill they went down, every loop they went through, every moment that it seemed their seats were going to fly off the track. But the seats stayed. The small man next to him was screaming the entire time, obviously scared. Prince paid him no mind until they were about to go through the biggest loop. He could feel the coaster picking up speed and heard one of the people behind him giggle with anticipation. The coaster was already going fast. Just as they went through a small hill before the loop, the coaster stopped suddenly. He heard the people behind him let out some quiet ‘ow’s as they probably hit the seat in front of them. He and the screaming guy were jolted forward but the harnesses kept them in place. The four were quiet, a little bit confused as to what was going on. Roman could see the platform they got loaded onto, and even more confused people. The teenage girl that had seated them spoke into a walkie-talkie, before picking up a megaphone. 

“Sorry about the sudden stop, boys!” She called up to them. “The coaster just seems to be malfunctioning at the moment. We’re restarting the system as soon as possible, and hopefully you four will be on your way soon. Please be patient. The coast may start at any time. The park would like to apologise for any inconvenience.” 

The girl put down the megaphone and spoke into her walkie again. Roman got out his phone from his pocket and held it up. 

“What are you doing?” The man next to him asked.  
“Group selfie. Come on!” Roman insisted, lifting his arm up so the duo in the back could be in the picture.  
The man next to him looked in horror, at his phone, his toes obviously curling.  
“Smile!” Roman said as he took the photo.  
He looked at the picture and saw the man next to him had a horrified expression, the man behind him was looking confusedly at him, and the man behind his neighbour was beaming. Roman smiled as he pocketed his phone.

 

“Oh thank god.” Breathed out the person in front of Patton.  
“You gotta be careful when taking pictures from high up.” Patton piped up. “I once dropped my camera down the Grand Canyon and I still haven’t heard the end of it.”  
“Do not fear, my giggly friend, I am an expert in the great selfie game.”  
“There’s a difference between being confident in your skills and being crazy.” The person in front of Patton muttered.  
Patton’s neighbour spoke up. “I do have to agree with your neighbour here. Taking a selfie on a roller coaster, stopped or no, is a dangerous feat.”  
“Thank you.” 

The four drifted into quiet until the man taking a selfie piped up. 

“So… any of your from here?” He asked.  
The three others looked at him.  
“I live in Florida. I’m just here on holiday with my friend.” Patton spoke up.  
“I’m going to a concert in a couple days. My friend suggested we go here for the day.” The person front of Patton answered.  
“I’m here because my friend insisted we do something fun before I moved to university.”  
“I’m part of a travelling acting troupe with my friend, and we had a free day to do whatever we wanted.”  
The four drifted into silence again.  
“Okay, you know what? Let’s say our names, our hobbies, and who we came with today, okay?” The selfie-taker spoke up.  
“Why?”  
“We have to pass the time somehow. I’ll go first. Hi, my name is Roman. My hobbies include acting, watching Disney movies, and being gay,”  
“Same.” The other three said in sync.  
Roman laughed.  
“and I came with my friend Valerie today. Who’s next?”  
“Me!” Patton cried out. “Hi everyone, my name’s Patton and it’s nice to meet you! My hobbies include cooking and patting cute puppies! Oh, and being gay! I came here with my friend Terrence. You next!” Patton cried, pointing at his neighbour.  
“If you insist. My name is Logan, a pleasure to meet you. My hobbies include studying, reading, trivia, and also being gay. I came with my companion Joan today.”  
“Guess that leaves me. The name’s Virgil. Hobbies include being able to sing every song by My Chemical Romance, fretting over the tiniest of things, and being extremely gay. I came with my friend Talyn today, and I do not want to look down to try and find them.” 

Patton looked down at the ground. He could see lots of people taking pictures and videos. Suddenly, he found a group of four speaking to each other, nervously looking up. 

“Oh hey, I think I see them!”  
“You can?”  
“I can see Terrence chatting with… I think a brown-haired person-”  
“Valerie.”  
“Uh… I think someone else wearing an orange beanie-”  
“Joan.”  
“And someone with very colourful hair?”  
“Talyn.” 

 

“I can’t wait to get down there, and tell Talyn that I told them so,” Virgil commented.  
“Why?” Logan asked.  
“I went on this stupid coaster as a part of a bet because I’m actually afraid of riding on tall coasters like this. Guess whose fear is totally rational?”  
“My fear of spiders?” Asked Logan’s neighbour. 

Logan looked at him confused. He could see Virgil and Roman had also turned their heads to look at Patton. 

“Oh, and Virgil’s fear of roller coasters!”  
Roman chuckled.  
“Not funny, Prince Not-So-Charming.”  
“Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking… four gay guys stuck on a roller coaster together. This is kinda like a meet-cute.”  
“A what?” Logan asked.  
“A meet-cute. You know that trope in romance movies where the couple meets in strange, funny, or sometimes hostile circumstances, and they end up dating, and most of the time married.”  
“That does ring a bell. What made you think of that?”  
“I don’t know. A rollercoaster breaking down though is one hell of a meet cute.”  
“Are you saying you want to date us?!” Patton cried, not scandalised at all. 

Logan looked at his compatriots, confused at the transpiring events. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure. If we do go through with the marriage though, that’s gonna be an amazing speech.”  
“Isn’t marriage a bit premature?” Logan asked.  
“Hey, Roman,” Virgil finally spoke up.  
“What is it?” Roman asked.  
“My heart won’t stop beating fast. I’m not sure if it’s the roller coaster or you.”  
There were a few seconds before Roman shoved his face into his hands.  
“He winked at me!” Roman cried into his hands, for the duo behind them.  
Virgil laughed victoriously.  
“You know what? Two can play at that came,” Roman replied, removing his hands from his face.  
He glanced back at Patton.  
“Patton, I want to recite this poem of mine. Roses are red, violets are blue, there’s nothing in the world prettier than you.” 

Roman punctuated his sentence with a flirtatious wink. Logan watched at Patton’s face turned bright red. Logan smiled at his neighbour’s reaction. 

Without waiting, Logan spoke up. “Hey, when I’m older, I’ll look back at all of my crowning memories, and I’ll think of the day my children were born, the day I got married, and the day that I met you, Roman.”  
“Unfair! Don’t kick a man while he’s blushing!”  
“I’d like to see someone even the playing field.”  
Virgil turned to look at Logan.  
“Logan, on a scale of 1 to 10, you’re a 9. I’m the 1 you need.”  
Logan stared at Virgil, his face getting warm.  
“You have me beat,” Logan admitted.  
“Good,” Virgil replied, winking. 

 

“Virgil?”  
“Yes, Patton?”  
“Roses are red, my face is too, that only happens when I’m around you.”  
“That could just be the sunburn.”  
“Shut up Logan. Enjoy the pickup lines.” Roman replied. 

The group of four laughed loudly. When they stopped, they sat back in a comfortable silence. 

“So… plans after this?” Patton asked, swinging his legs.  
“More rides,” Answered Roman.  
“Delicious food,” Virgil replied.  
“Buying souvenirs,” Logan spoke up.  
Patton looked down sheepishly.  
“Do you… do you wanna keep in contact after this? I really liked hanging out with you three and-”  
“Oh definitely!”  
“Of course.”  
“That seems like a great idea.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah! It’s been fun! I enjoyed this, despite being stuck on a rollercoaster for almost half an hour!”  
“As did I.”  
“Same here.”  
“We could also explore the park after this with our friends,” Roman suggested.  
“Like a date?” Logan asked.  
“Yeah!”  
“Romantic date?”  
“Virgil, of course. I… um… wouldn’t mind dating all three you, if that’s alright.”  
“I thought you couldn’t be anxious like that.”  
“Oh shut up! I just met you, and this is crazy, but do you want to be in a polyamorous with me?”  
“Carly Rae Jepsen did it better.”  
“Shut up and answer the question.”

The entire group laughed.

“Sure, I’ve never been in a polyamorous relationship,” Patton answered.  
“Why not? I’ve enjoyed spending time with you and I would like to rub it in the faces of people who say that I need a significant other, by having three boyfriends.”  
“Spite. The only way to live your life. I love it. Sure, why not? It’ll be fun.”  
“Awesome! Wanna hang out when we get down?”  
“Definitely,”  
“Of course,”  
“Sounds good,”

Suddenly, the coaster jolted forward. 

“What the-” Roman was cut off by the coaster going as fast as it could through the biggest loop. 

All four of the passengers screamed as they made it through the loop and headed towards the platform. The coaster stopped, allowing the four to get off. The teen from earlier stepped forward and let the foursome get out of their seats. 

“Sorry about that boys. You all feeling alright?” She asked, smiling. 

The four nodded, albeit a bit shakily. 

“Awesome! I just need to take you with me so we can file a report, but as an apology, we’re giving away free meal vouchers at the cafeteria to you boys. And, coming from someone who goes here quite often, the food there is easily the best in the park.” 

Roman glanced at his new friends. 

“Lunch date?” He asked.  
“You know it!” Patton cried following the teen down the stairs. 

Once they were on the ground Valerie ran up to Roman and gave him a hug. 

“There is no way we’re losing our lead actor to a malfunctioning roller coaster!” She cried. 

Terrence ran up to Patton. 

“Was it scary being up there? Was it fun? What did you think?!” He asked excitedly. 

Joan walked up to Logan. 

“Have fun up there?” Joan asked with a crooked smile.

Talyn caught up to Virgil and punched him in the arm. 

“Before you say it, you told me so. Now I owe you some merch at the show tomorrow.” 

Joan turned to Talyn. 

“That’s what the bet was over?” He asked.  
“I mean, naturally. What would you have it over?”  
“Money,”  
“Food,” Terrence and Patton answered in sync.  
“Clothes,” Roman replied. 

The group of eight laughed. 

“So… what happened up there?” Valerie asked. 

Patton, Virgil, Roman, and Logan shared a look. 

“Some things are best kept secret, shall we say?” Roman answered. 

The others nodded quickly. Roman glanced back at his new friends and winked at them. All three blushed. Roman was right, they all thought, it was like a meet-cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been on a roller coaster in years. I live too far away ;_;
> 
> I hope this is semi-accurate. I've never been stuck on a roller coaster.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr, at Aussie-Bookworm!


End file.
